powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Omnipotence
The power to be almighty in every sense and aspect. Also Called *Above-All *Absolute Power *All-Powerful *Almighty Power *Godhood *Infinite Power *Primordial Power *Sublime Force *Supreme Power *Ultimate Power *Unlimited Power *Power of Powers *The Power Capabilities Omnipotence (from Latin: Omni Potens: "all power") is the ability to be almighty in every sense and aspect, and be able to do absolutely anything and everything. The user can do absolutely anything, even the impossible, including creating something bigger than infinity or smaller than zero, or both at the same time, and anything similarly excessive. Applications *Omniarch - Rule all things. *Omnicompetence - Handle all situations or matters. **Hypercompetence - Be absolutely skilled in every possible field. *Omnifarious - Take on any and all existing forms, shapes, varieties, or kinds. *Omnificence - Create anything and everything from nothing. **Almighty Object - Create artifacts of nigh limitless power. **Omnireplication - Duplicate anything. *Omnilingualism - Decipher and speak any language. *Omnilock - Exist outside of everything. **Freedom - Be absolute free of any boundaries even from destiny. *Omnipresence - Be everywhere in existence at once. *Omniscience - Know everything and anything. **Enlightenment - Possess full comprehension of the universe. *Complete Arsenal - Have every power. **Ability Resilience - User's powers are immune to all alterations. **Absolute Condition - Have the ultimate levels of strength, speed, intellect, ect. **Absolute Existence - Total control over their own existence. **Amortality - The user is beyond life and death ***Absolute Immortality - Total, absolute immortality. **Absolute Restoration - Restore everything back to their natural state. **Boundary Manipulation - Complete control of all boundaries. **Causality Manipulation - Compete control of the cause/effect relation. **Conceptualization - Create/ manipulate/erase all Concepts. **Cycle Manipulation - manipulate the cycles of existence (creation, existence, destruction). **Destruction - Destroy anything and everything. ***Apocalyptic Force Manipulation - control the final force. **Existence Manipulation - Manipulate the entirety of existence itself. ***Primordial Force Manipulation - Manipulate the prime force **Existential Plane Manipulation - Manipulate all planes of existence. **Ineffable Nature - Can not be described nor understood. **Indomitable Will - Being totally unstoppable **Maximum Quintessenal Control - Control infinite amounts of spiritual force **Nonexistence - Completely erase any kind of existence. ***Omnicide - Kill all life at once. **Omni-Magic - Manipulate all forms of magic. **Omnifabricating - Invent anything with varying capabilities. **Omniverse Manipulation - Control all levels of reality and even beyond. **Paradox Manipulation - Override the laws of reality, logic and common sense. **Perspective Manipulation - Manipulate the Perspective **Preservation - Preserve Everything. **Reality Warping - Rewrite all aspects reality without limit. ***Logic Manipulation - Rewrite and control logic without limits **Science Manipulation - Control/rewrite the laws of nature. **Separation - Separate/Divide Everything. **Singularity - By essence is truly Unique. **Supernatural Manipulation - Control everything supernatural. **Superpower Manipulation - Create, control and delete powers on an infinite level. ***Power Augmentation - Can increase and amplify special abilities to infinite power-levels. ***Power Immunity - Be immune to any and all external powers and and effects. ***Power Link - manipulate the power link. **Subjective Unity - Be the Alpha and Omega of Totality ***Totality Manipulation - Rule/Control/Preserve/Create/Destroy all Totality. **Ultimate Invincibility - Be absolutely invincible. **Universal Irreversibility - Actions cannot be stopped or reversed. **Unimind - Be one with all minds. **Unity - Be one with all and be everything Interpretations by Tier Fundamentally Omnipotent : *Author Authority: Narrative Perspective *Complete Arsenal: Superpower Perspective *Omnipotence Embodiment - Embodiment Perspective *Primordial Deity Physiology: Creationist Perspective *Subjective Unity: Personal Perspective Potentially Omnipotent : *Boundary Manipulation: Fantasy Perspective *Causality Manipulation: Realistic Perspective *Logic Manipulation : Illogical Perspective *Metaphysics Manipulation: Metaphysical Perspective *Origin Manipulation: Originator Perspective *Perspective Manipulation: Subjective Perspective *Physical Godhood: Scientific Perspective *Power Embodiment: Sub-Embodiment Perspective High-end Nigh Omnipotent : *Cyberpotence: Virtual Perspective *Nonexistence: Primal Perspective *Perfection: Material Perspective *Unity: Panentheist Perspective Associations *Almighty Object Fusion * Illusory Omnipotence * Omnipotence Representation Trivia * Users may be indirectly limited by their own personality: though they can do and know anything without limit, they may still choose not to, be it because of personal rules (like the Mother of Creation), to achieve specific conditions-related goals (like Ajimu Najimi) or purely out of whim (like Featherine Augustus Aurora). ** This can lead to situations that may seem unfitting of the power's definition, and notably explains why the user doesn't just solve everything in the blink of an eye. ** On the downside, if the user happens to be the Verse's creator, this line of conduct would imply that they ultimately care more about their self-imposed rules than their creations' well-being. They may care deeply about them, but not as absolutely as some might think. Known Users *God (Monotheistic Religion) *Eru Iluvatar (J.R.R Tolkien Literature) *The-One-Above All (Marvel) *Heart of The Universe (Marvel) *The Presence (DC) *The Brothers Yin and Yang (DC/Marvel Comics) *Mother of Creation (Image Comics) *The Truth (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Ryougi Shiki (Kara no Kyoukai) *Void/Origin (Kara no Kyoukai) *God Entity (Futurama) *Captain Omnipotent (Super/Roulette) *God (Bruce Almighty/Evan Almighty) *God (Supernatural) *Featherine Augustus Aurora (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *Man of Miracles (Image Comics) *Q (Star Trek) *Kami Tenchi (Tenchi Muyo) Gallery TheTruth.jpg|The Truth (Fullmetal Alchemist) is omnipotent and can make the impossible occur. 1258201-one above all super.jpg|One-Above-All (Marvel) - the creator of the Marvel multi-verse. World in my hand.jpg|With omnipotence, one can literally hold the world in the palm of their hand. Omnipotence symbol.gif|The symbol of Omnipotence. Omnipotence demotivational poster.jpg|Omnipotence in the hands of a surrealist is not a pretty sight (or is it?). Omnipotangst.jpg|Everything comes with a price. _by_BIGBC.jpg|Hold all in your hands 2010-04-19-Page_1.png|Everything is possible, including the illogical. j5.jpg|Judeo-Christian name of God Holy_Trinity.jpg|God in new testament (Holy Trinity) Q (Tapestry).jpg|Star Trek's Q can create Mayhem and Change history- just by snapping his fingers Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Primordial Powers